cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons Of Liberty
Sons Of Liberty is a CAW stable known for their time in FNW. Early Days Sons Of Liberty was directly formed by controversy from events that happened on Something CAWful regarding then superstar Primo and placement of John Kimble. It resulted in the change of matches and titles already set. They debuted on FNW 76 The Liberation attacking Kimble. It was thought that they were being run by Biff Andreas. On FNW 77 The Completed Objective Biff who won the FNW World Title at FNW Fight For Freedom gave up his title to the real leader Danny Jackpot. On the same show it was revealed the group was formed to stop Kimble and take hold of the FNW World Title. FNW 'Start and Fued with John Kimble' FNW 76 Sons Of Liberty debuted attacking then FNW World Champ John Kimble. As a result of this Biff Andreas was put in a three way match with him taking on Kimble and XtremeTony for the FNW World Title which Biff won by knocking out XtremeTony. On FNW 77 It was revealed Danny Jackpot was the leader of the Sons Of Liberty. On FNW 78 Biff and Danny would fight in tag team match against Kimble and Tony to lose via pinfall on Biff by Kimble. John Kimble WHOOPED THEIR ASS. KICK HIS ASS! KIH HI AHHHH! 'Fued with Smokey ' At FNW & IWT Make A Statement Danny Jackpot lost the title to Smokey in the main event. This sent the group into a rage. On FNW 81 Danny took the title back from Smokey. On FNW 82 Tyler King fought against Smokey to lose and Tony beat Danny. On FNW 84 Biff and Shawn had a upset victory defeating both Tony and Smokey in a tag match, Tyler and Biff would lose the tag titles at FNW NeverEnding Aggression in a ladder match to Steven Radan and Andrew Liana. On same show Danny would challenge for Smokey's IWT Japanese Title and FNW Title in a three way with Wade Barrett. Smokey would win. 'End Of Danny' On FNW 90 after Shawn beat Al Gore Danny came down and made a ultimatum, saying that if he can't win the FNW Title at White Power IV then the group would disband. Smokey would vacate the title after having a fall out with management. There would be a 4 way match with Danny, John Cena,Sagat and JBL to determine the champ on FNW 92 which JBL would win. On FNW White Power IV Shawn and Biff would lose Tag Titles to Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy. Danny would be in a Triple Threat Match for FNW World Title with current champ JBL and XtremeTony at the end in which match he got pinned by Tony. Danny after the match would follow through with his promise and told Shawn and Tyler only to be attacked by them. Shawn and Tyler told Danny that since he wanted to end Sons Of Liberty he became a enemy of it. Biff would deal the final blow as he came out and attacked Danny and revealed he was taking over and that Sons Of Liberty will try to get rid of him. 'Fued with Danny' On FNW 93 Biff and Shawn would win back the Tag Titles beating Barnacleboy and DerekTheVExtreme. Biff would beat Sagat on FNW 95 and after the match Danny would attack him who wanted revenge for being betrayed and he told Biff that they would have a match at Owen The Edge in a Steel Cage. On FNW 96 Tyler and Shawn would pick up a big win in a tag match against Danny and Tony. Tyler would win the Kodak Prize at FNW 99 giving him a shot at the World Title anytime he wanted. On FNW 100 all three members would have matches. Biff would lose to Danny Jackpot, Shawn would beat Walleh in a Tables match and Tyler King would lose to JBL in a match for FNW World Title. Other CAW Appearances 'TCW' Sons Of Liberty decided to sign up for TCW War Games. There was a change though. It was going to be Biff,Tyler and Shawn but Shawn couldn't make it because of a family emergency so he was replaced by Danny. They would go on to fight a hard half hour match against Team Japan's Kenshin, Rurouni Mutoh, and RSW's Hiro Nagasaki which they would lose. Championships and Accomplishments *FNW **FNW World Championship (3 times); Danny Jackpot (2 times), Biff Andreas (1 time) **FNW Tag Team Championship (2 reigns); Biff Andreas (2 times), Tyler King (1 time), Shawn Dynasty (2 times) Category:CAW Category:Stables Category:FNW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Tag Team